Kita Lewis
Kita Annie Lewis was born on the 17th of July, 2058, midmorning, in Copenhagen, Denmark. This muggle born witch is a Hogwarts graduate. She played on the house Quidditch Team as a Seeker and was Hufflepuff's Quidditch Captain. Kita's history is a bit of a mystery seeing as she doesn't know much about her parentage. She was adopted when she was only a mere 2 months old and from then on, she has completely forgotten about her real parents. She didn't even know she was part of another family until her adopted family told her when she was 15. There are a few pieces of information she has managed to attain from her adopted mother about her birth family. Her birth mother was of an Indian descendant and her birth father was of an English heritage. Therefore, being born in Denmark, Kita found herself part of three different countries. Also, her parents were too young to maintain a family when Kita came along, hence the reason why she was put up for adoption in the first place. Her adopted family were in Denmark at the time. It was her brother, Nathan's, desire to have a sister and the fact that her adopted mother couldn't have another child that made the family opt for adopting a child. Coming across Kita, Nathan loved her at once and so she was kept. Early Life Having been brought to London, England, Kita grew up thinking that her adopted family was her normal family and that she was just a normal child. Even when her brother was sent off to "boarding school", she still believed that nothing was... different. And so Kita was sent off to Muggle primary school where she was known as the crazy, girly girl who likes to eat a lot. As she skipped around the corridors of the Muggle school, she didn't know that she had even an ounce of magic in her blood, despite the fact that she's not related to her brother. It wasn't until she was the tender age of 7, that Kita had her first magical encounter. The young girl was too busy skipping in the school playground to meet her friends to notice the slight dip in the fields. But instead of falling into the muddy dip, Kita managed to fly her way across and land safely on the other side. It was only after her landing that she realised what had happened to her. Obviously, no one believed her. Life at Hogwarts First Year The summer before her first year at Hogwarts, Kita received an unusual visit from a very unusual man who came to tell her all about magic, Hogwarts and the wonderful world of witchcraft and wizardry. And so she was taken to Diagon Alley with her adopted mother where the two spent some girl time over a spot of shopping. And so, she entered her first year at Hogwarts where she used Hogwarts as a way to get away from her real life. She made friends, a little too easily, and she lost some of them but that didn’t stop her from being her usual, bubbly self. Kita’s love for Quidditch came about in her first year when she signed up for the house team along with her friend, Kay. She hadn’t really had any Quidditch experience apart from playing Quidditch with her brother but her little experience was enough to get her onto the house team as a reserve. Second Year And then came her second year which seemed to be a bit stickier than her first year. She found out the hard truth about people; making friends is easy, maintaining them is hard. She found that people tended to desert her as soon as they got into a relationship (which she’s still mad at some people about even though she doesn’t show it). Also, things at home tended to be a bit… weird and she didn’t like thinking about it at all. Naturally, she looked for a distraction. And so, when tryouts came around again in her second year at Hogwarts, Kita didn’t need any convincing to sign up. Of course, she only made it as a reserve, again, but that didn’t diminish her love for the sport at all. Third Year The summer before her third year, her adopted father died and she was well and truly devastated. Even though he clearly didn’t want her, she still felt like she had lost one of the most important people in her life. So, when she started her third year, Kita tended to shy away from people and just put her head down and study. She went through this year without any company because she didn’t feel the need to have people around badgering her about this that and the other. This was one of the few times she has actually shown real sadness before. This devastating news she had received over the summer was enough to have the girl set herself off from the rest of the world and so she didn’t sign up for Quidditch, let alone make it onto the house team. Fourth Year Her fourth year was a tad better than her previous years. She grew a bit more comfortable and sharing her feelings definitely helped in the long run. She made new friends and along with those new friends, she was able to forget everything about home, tragedy and anything that linked with family. She was finally happy. So happy, in fact, that she had the desire to join the house Quidditch team with full gusto. But, alas, it wasn’t meant to be. The Triwizard Tournament had come around which meant that Quidditch had officially gone out the window. She used this year to recover herself and become more and more normal… or as normal as she can be. Fifth Year Her fifth year was better still. Her family life was getting better and for the first time, she didn’t feel out of place. Not when she was munching on chocolate cake with her best friend in the Great Hall. Nope. The only thing that remotely annoyed her was the fact that the OWL’s were cancelled. Ok, she was happy and the announcement was what had caused her to lie back near the Whomping Willow with sunglasses over her eyes. But the time she had spent in preparation for the OWL’s had all gone to waste. She hadn’t even turned to Quidditch this year. It was only in the summer after her fifth year that she had found out that she was, in fact, adopted. This news had come as a big shock to the girl who had always believed herself to have fitted in slightly perfectly into her current family. She wasn’t mad about being lied to, that wasn’t her problem. What she didn’t like was the fact that this added to so much confusion that was already clouding her thoughts. Sixth Year So her sixth year rolled by and she found herself walking through the corridors of Hogwarts, completely confused as to who she really is. After all, her murky past had been kept a secret for a very long time and it didn’t look like things were about to get any better. She found herself relying on her friends a lot more than she was normally accustomed to but, for once, she was glad to have the company. Kita then tried out for Quidditch, not to distract herself with this time, but to remind her of a simpler time. A time when she didn’t have to worry about whether or not she wanted to find her real parents. She wasn’t exactly the best Keeper out there but she darn well tried her hardest, like a true Hufflepuff. But her sixth year wasn’t exactly smooth. She found herself being the person most of her friends liked to come to this year in their time of need. And it just so happens that their problems were linked with the one thing she knew absolutely squat about: love. Then, to make things worse, she ended up being polyjuiced as her best friend for their potions final. Not only is her and her best friend pretty different, she was going through things Kita had never experienced in her life. The summer after her sixth year started off pretty well. She was escorted home by her best friend only to have to tell her adopted mother that she was moving out. After packing her bags, Kita moved out of the place she had called home and into her best friend’s mansion… her new home. Before long, she found herself surrounded by friends and second families at the craziest pool party in the history of pool parties. Once the pool party subsided and everyone but the Scott’s and a Lewis went home, Kita found herself on her own with her best friend’s family. And then came the real party of the summer. No sooner had Caroline came back from Africa, the girls found themselves going to LA and Hollywood for a few weeks where they had the craziest of crazy adventures. Two seventeen year old girls running wild in America definitely marks itself as a holiday to remember. Seventh Year add later Relationships Family Graham Lewis Graham Lewis, born on 05th November 2030, is a Muggle car salesman. He always wanted children and was thrilled to have his son come along. But... he also wanted a daughter as well. After learning that his wife couldn't have any more children, he was devastated but kept this to himself. After all, he wasn't the one who had suffered the most from the accident. And he took the blame upon himself. So, to make up for this, Graham decided to take the family to Denmark to try and get over the fatal blow. That's where they meet Kita and, after some careful deliberation, he decided that adoption was the way to go. When the family came back to London, he didn't get to spend as much time with Kita as he wanted to but this didn't stop him from taking her and her brother everywhere he went. Sadly, he passed away in 2071 at the age of 41 from stomach cancer. Kita, who was pretty close to her father, didn't hear about this until she reached home for the summer. Irene Lewis Irene Lewis (nee Hartley), born on 27th November 2031, is a Muggle who owns a boutique. After being in a car accident, Irene was taken to hospital where the doctors informed her that she can't have any more children. This was devastating news for the woman who knew how much her husband wanted a daughter. So she agreed to go to Denmark but she was slightly hesitant to opt for adoption. It was only after discussing the issue with her husband and seeing how much both her husband and her son wanted to adopt the girl that she decided to go for it. But she saw the bright side of having a daughter. Irene was the one who taught Kita everything she knows about being a girl. She was also the one to provide the young girl with one too many clothes from the boutique she owned. Nathan Lewis to come Friends Caroline Scott Kita met Caroline in the stands at Hogwarts during a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. What with talks about boys and a particular Quidditch player, it was natural for the girls to bond during that one match. Needless to say, they also found that they had similar tastes in cakes as well; namely, they both liked chocolate cakes. Kita could definitely relate with this girl. Not long after that, the two became best friends, despite being in two houses with completely different attributes. Physical Description Kita, obviously, doesn't look like anyone in her family. They've all got a slightly fairer skin colour and lighter shades of brown in their eyes. Kita is more tanned and has a slightly dark brown eye colour. She's quite tall, reaching up to 5'7" in height, although this height is added to what with the heels she tends to skip around in. Despite eating a lot, Kita has a slightly small waist which, thanks to Quidditch, tends to stay the same. She has long legs, which come in handy when she needs to run from one place to another. Her long brown hair is usually left loose to cascade freely down her back. The only time it is ever tied up is when she needs to play Quidditch. Personality Category:Characters Category:Quidditch Category:Hufflepuff Category:Quidditch Captains Category:Class of 2076 Category:Alumni